Abnegation Tobias
by kw1o1
Summary: Tobias decides to stay behind in Abnegation. I hope you like this story and please leave a review behind! By the way, I'm not sure how I should rate this story, so it's rated T!
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue**

It is Choosing Day, and the knife is in my hand. I looked next to me to look at my father. He gives me an expecting look. I know I want to choose Dauntless to get away from this monster, but it is a sign of being a coward and that's the opposite of what Dauntless is. I cut my hand and watch my blood drip onto the Abnegation stone. There's no turning back now.

**Chapter One**

It has been two years since choosing day, and I have been regretting it every day since then. But I believe if I had chosen Dauntless that day, I would have regretted it even more. Since my "father" is part of the government, I got to easily choose my job. I work at the control room and am part of the council. Today I have to go to the Prior's home to discuss government related business with my "father."

I knock on the door, and an Abnegation girl opens the door. At least I believe she's an Abnegation girl anyways. She may be plain, like all of the Abnegation, but she does have striking features. She smiles at me and lets us in. I stare at her because she seems different…somehow. Then I hear Andrew's and Natalie's steps. After we bow, Andrew says, "I see you have met my daughter, Beatrice." Beatrice and I smile at each other and I introduce myself, "I'm Tobias." We start eating our dinner, but I don't hear Beatrice talk a lot. I try to get her to speak more, but she would only give short answers.

Marcus and I have been going to the Prior's house a lot lately, and we do the same thing…until today.

Today we discuss about, of course, government business. After I left, I notice that I left my jacket at the Prior's house. I knock on the door, but nobody answers. I walk in anyways since I only just left. There, I find Tris, at least I believe it's Tris, wearing black. We only stare at each other in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at her in shock. With her black clothes, I can now see her tattoos, and although small, her muscles. That explains why she didn't talk a lot, because she didn't/doesn't want us to know her r_eal _faction. She was also able to hide them with our gray clothes too!

Without having me ask, she explains, "I'm from Abnegation, but I moved to Dauntless. I'm here to see my parents."

I give her a questioning look; she sees and sighs before continuing, "After my initiation, I took on the government job so I can help the Dauntless and see my parents." Help the Dauntless? I won't concern myself over the detail. I stare suspiciously at her, trying to decide whether or not I should believe her. She seems like a Dauntless, and she's dressing like them. I sigh before telling her, "I guess I can only believe you since all the evidence points to your story."

She gives me a grateful smile, but I ask her, "But please don't come back; I'm afraid that others will find out and accuse you of spying."

She bites her lips and nods, understanding. But I don't believe she knows that I'm only doing this to protect her. I look at her one last time before walking out the door. She's probably saying her goodbyes to her parents, _again._

**Short chapter, I know, but I don't know how to make that longer. Besides, I usually right shorter chapters and I'm updating ****_two _****today!**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1 Without Beatrice

I go to the Prior's house at night with Marcus to continue discussing more government problems with the Priors same old same old, but I mainly came to check if Beatrice is there. She wasn't. I didn't notice before, but was Abnegation always this dull? I hope she is safe even though she seems strong because you know…the Dauntless thing. When Marcus asks the Beatrice's parents about her, Andrew tells him that she's busy with her training, but I know the truth and keep myself from narrowing my eyes at him.

Day 7 Without Beatrice

I've been going to the Prior's with Marcus for the past few days now, but I never knew that life in Abnegation can be this dull! All I have been doing is discussing government related topics with them. I don't even _like _politics! If only I had moved to Dauntless…no, I would never pass the initiation because of my cowardness.

I am assigned to bring food to the factionless today, and I'm actually relieved. At least I am excused from talking about government for today. I pick up a box of canned food to give out. I'm a bit stronger than the others because I did this a lot during initiation. I pass out the food until I notice a bright haired girl. When she turns and sees me, she runs. I abandon my boxchase after her because I recognize those eyes. However, she's fast, but not fast enough. By the time I catch up to her, we're both out of breath, but I don't that stop me. "Why are you still here?!" I demanded. Still breathing hard, she explains, "After you told me to stay out of Abnegation, I've been meeting with my parents outside. They give out food to the factionless anyways."

Regaining my breath, I glare at her. "I thought I told you to stay out of Abnegation!"

She just looks up at me and replies, "I'm not _in _Abnegation. I'm _outside_." Little smart ass.

I continue to glare at her. I respond, "Don't come here; it's dangerous." Then it struck me, she's a Dauntless and I'm telling her to stay away because it's dangerous?! I almost laugh.

Apparently she thinks it's funny and laughs. She recovers and says, "No, something big is going to happen, and I need to talk to my parents."

I ignore the big thing happening because it's probably because she misses her parents. She gave up on that when she dropped blood on the Dauntless stone during Choosing Day. Instead, I tell her, "Go home, Beatrice."

She returns my glare and says, "No."

We continue glaring at each other until I say, "If you visit Abnegation, then I should be able to go to Dauntless."

I see that I surprised her and give a crooked smile, until she narrows her eyes and says, "Fine."

I didn't think she would actually agree, but I already challenged her and can't back down now.

She gives me a suspicious look and walks away.

"Wait a minute! I thought we were going to the Dauntless faction?!"

She stops, turns, and rolls her eyes at me. She then says, "We need to take the train," as if it's obvious.

I gulp, and then follow.

**To HPDS:**

**I WILL attempt to add in more fluff, but not now. It wouldn't make sense for them to have cute moments if they barely know each other, right?:)**

**To Readers:**

**I'm probably going to add in cute moments between Tris and Tobias, but I don't have a lot of ideas right now. :( So if you guys would like for certain moments to happen between them, tell me (by review or PM is fine!)! I will try to add as many as possible. Also, I planned to update every one or two weeks, but I'm a junior taking APUSH (AP US History). To all who doesn't know what it's like: It's AWFUL! There's a lot of homework, and I just finished a pretty big project this week. I looked at my handout my teacher gave out, and it says that we shouldn't have that many projects coming up until the end of the semester. I will every week or two if I really won't get that much homework! **

**To fans waiting for Allegiant:**

**I can't wait for Allegiant to come out! I recently got my brother to read Divergent, and he says it's interesting! But the brat keeps on making fun of me for having to wait a long time for it. **

**Divergent movie:**

**I can't wait for the movie to come out. Why does it have to be in March?! I finally saw the cast, and I'm okay with Tris and Tobias/Four (even though they decided to make Four older...), but I'm NOT okay with the other cast members. They look older then Tris! especially Peter! Hopefully they will do a good job like the actor for Jace in City of Bones (He didn't match my imagination of Jace at all because he's skinny, but I was okay with his acting job through the movie)!**


	4. Chapter 4

I follow her to the train and know what to expect from the times I watched the Dauntless. Beatrice runs towards the train and jumps in. I follow. I run in and surprisingly have very little difficulty with it. She raises an eyebrow at me. "What?"

The train drowns out what I said, but she probably read my lips. She shakes her head and gives me an amused smile, completely different from the smile she gave me in Abnegation, feeling natural this time. We sit across from each other and don't talk for the rest of the ride. Then she suddenly gets up and sees my questioning look. She shouts, "This is where we get off!"

I nervously get up and stand next to her. She jumps off and so do I. After we get up, she continues walking ahead, with me following. She stops and turns to me. "We jump here."

I widen my eyes and look down, hoping to see a net. I don't see one. She raises an eyebrow. I take in a deep breath, walk backwards, then run and jump off the roof. The wind harshly blows against my face, but the net hits me even harder. There was a net the entire time. I get off and hear Beatrice falling while _laughing_. Is she laughing because she knows of my fear of heights? I'm starting to wonder if she's a lunatic or if every Dauntless is like this. She falls on the net. I have to ask. "Do you guys always jump off like this?"

She blinks then says, "No. There's another way, but I wanted to see if you would actually jump."

I curse under my breath. Beatrice gets up and says, "Come on."

I follow her and hear her point to a place, apparently called "The Pit."

I'm distracted by the sounds of water and ask her, "What's that sound coming from?"

"That's the chasm," she explains, "be careful when you're near there, a lot of people died from jumping off."

Who could be stupid enough to jump off on purpose?

As if reading my mind, she adds, "They either accidentally fall in or suicide."

Suicide?! "Why would they suicide?"

"Too much pressure from the initiation," Beatrice bitterly adds, "or because of guilt."

I want to ask more, but it's obvious I shouldn't/can't ask any more questions about the chasm. I hear footsteps coming and turn to see Beatrice giving me a quick look over. She panics for some reason and leads me to the rocks at the bottom of the chasm. I didn't even notice this place. She puts her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. When the footsteps finally went away, Beatrice lets out a relived breath. "You need Dauntless clothes if you're going to stay here. Stay here," she says as she hurries away. When she returns, she gives me black clothing and walks out to give me privacy. I get dressed and leave my clothes there. I can get them back later.

**Still taking requests for "fluff" moments!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

After I switch my Abnegation clothes with the Dauntless', I hide my gray clothes in our-her spot. Then I walk out to find Beatrice standing outside, probably keeping a look out for me. She sees me and smiles. I smile, but for some reason, my heart beats a little faster…strange, maybe I should see a doctor about that. She starts walking and motions me to follow. Beatrice starts giving me a tour and points out the dorms, cafeteria, etc., but I barely listen, hoping that this won't make me regret the decision I have made two years ago. When we stop by the training stations, something catches my eye, a gun? She sees me staring at the gun, and her mouth quirks up at the corner. "Do you want to try?"

I raise an eyebrow in surprise, but before I could refuse, she puts the gun in my hand. "Here, watch me."

She faces the wall with the targets on it-one square of plywood with three red circles on it. Then she shoots. The bang is so loud it hurts my ears, but I look at the target and see a hole in the middle circle. I turn to the target and raise my gun. Suddenly I start thinking of my own faction. They would definitely disapprove this. I push the faction away from my mind and squeeze the trigger. It doesn't hit the center, but at least it hits the target. I turn to find Tris grinning and saying, "Not bad."

I continue shooting until I hit the middle, which didn't take long, and Tris looks at her watch and gives me a disappointed smile. "Time to go. If you leave now, you can probably make the next train ride back home." I sigh and follow her back to the place near the chasm to change my clothes. I finish changing, but stay hidden because I hear a man's voice. "What are you still doing out here, Tris?! We have that important thing with the initiates tomorrow."

Then she says, "I'm trying to come up with a plan for it."

He snorts and says, "You don't need to plan; you just need to win."

She rolls her eyes but agrees to leave in five minutes, supposedly to continue thinking how they're going to beat them. After he leaves, I come out of my hiding spot. "Who is he?"

She responds, "He's Eric. Part of my job includes training the initiates while watching the trainers, so Eric is teaching me what to do."

I ask, "So what is the big important thing you guys are doing tomorrow?"

She half smiles and says, "Capture the flag."

I raise both of my eyebrows and ask, "That's it? Why is he making such a big deal out of it?"

She sighs and tells me, "The winners get to win and pride, so it's basically a matter of pride."

That, I accept. Beatrice then tells me to start walking to the train. We wait together until the train comes, but before the train comes, I ask her, "Can I play capture the flag tomorrow?"

She widens her eyes in surprise and shouts, "You want to play?!"

I shrug and say, "Sure, it can't be that bad."

She sighs and says, "Sure. Want me to go to Abnegation tomorrow?"

I still don't want her to risk it, so I say, "No. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiles. For a moment, I wonder what the smile meant. Is it a pleased smile? An excited smile? A grateful smile? Then she says, "Bye." Ah, so it's a goodbye smile. Something in me deflates, but I'm also relieved. Strange.

**I know I stink at writing, so can you guys send me suggestions? and "fluff" moment ideas! If you guys want something specific to happen, tell me (PM/REVIEW)! I'll try to add them in, and you guys ****_can_**** send in more than one! Anyways, hope you guys, if anyone is actually reading this, like this story!**

**On another note, ALLEGIANT IS COMING OUT IN THREE DAYS! OH MY GOSH! I found a major spoiler, and I just can't accept it. :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! I'm planning on updating the next chapter on Tuesday, which is the day Allegiant FINALLY comes out! The next chapter is going to be the Ferris Wheel chapter!:D


	7. Chapter 7

Today I wake up feeling excited about playing capture the flag with the Dauntless, _not _about seeing Beatrice. That's right. I do all the usual things to make sure no one suspects me going to the Dauntless. I didn't really notice up until now, but life in Abnegation is pretty dull, well especially compared to Dauntless. I go work in the control room, and later talk to Marcus, who doesn't suspect a thing. Well, it's understandable considering I was only gone a night. I continue to hand out food to the factionless outside, where I hear Beatrice call out my name, "Hey, Tobias!"

I roll my eyes. Of course she wouldn't stay away even if it's dangerous. She's Dauntless for crying out loud. She continues, "I forgot to tell you. Come over at midnight to play capture the flag!"

I quickly agree, so she can just leave already. If she doesn't look out for her safety, I should.

Thankfully, she finally leaves.

After I return the boxes, I find Marcus to, of course, go the Prior's house to talk about government related topics. I hear the same things like last time, something about Erudites, how they are spreading rumors around about Abnegation. Nothing new.

I start getting ready around eleven and am at Dauntless around eleven thirty. Once I'm there, I find Beatrice waiting for me, with my Dauntless clothes in her hand. She motions for me to the same place as last time to change my clothes. After I finish changing my clothes, Beatrice tells me her Dauntless name, which is "Tris." That will get hard to get used to. She then tells me to wait, so she can wake up the initiates.

I stand there, waiting for…Tris. When she finally shows up, Eric is next to her.

She asks, "…so can he play?"

"Why don't I recognize him?" Eric asks. Ah, he's still suspicious of me.

She falsely explains, "He didn't rank that high. He barely made it to the top ten. Besides, you ranked first; you wouldn't worry or notice him."

After she talks highly of him, Eric finally agrees to let me play.

When she finishes talking to Eric, she comes over to me and tells me to follow her to the trains. While waiting for the train, I notice her talking to a guy. Who is he? They seem friendly to each other, laughing and talking. After we all jump into the train, the guy speaks up, "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same. This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" someone shouts.

The guy simply states, "You get to win, duh."

I raise my eyebrow at the "Duh" comment.

"Anyways, Eric and I will be your team captains," the guy says.

"Let's divide up the transfers first, shall we?" Eric suggests, "You go first."

Tris whispers into the guy's ear, and the guy suddenly picks me.

After they finish choosing teams, I look over at my team, and then at Eric's. The major difference between our teams is that Eric's team is bigger, stronger while my team seems smaller, less muscular.

Our team separates and moves to the Navy Pier. There, the team starts trying to decide where to hide the flag. I ignore them and just watch Tris. Then she suddenly walks out. I follow and find her looking up at the Ferris Wheel. There, she grabs a rung and puts her weight on the lowest rung and jump. Just what is she doing?

I call out, "Tris."

She looks down at me and says, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm seeking higher ground," she says. "I don't _think _I'm doing anything."

Ah, to find the other team's flag. Smart. I smile and reply, "All right. I'm coming."

She narrows her eyes and shrugs. I climb up along with her and try to ignore how tall the Ferris Wheel's height.

I'm about to ask her if the game's priority is teamwork, but I remember her comment, saying the game is about pride.

I ask her, "So why did you leave Abnegation?"

She looks down and blinks. She must think this is a strange question.

"I don't belong there."

The answer is so simple, but I know there is more to it. Then she asks, "Why did you want to play capture the flag?"

Her question surprises me, but I answer, "It seems fun."

She laughs at my answer, "An Abnegation thinking a Dauntless game is fun? I highly doubt it."

Ah, the game does seem too risky, and the answer isn't really an Abnegation way to answer. I try to think of ways to come up with an Abnegation answer; when I can't come up with one, I state the real reason, "I'm trying to see if I made the right choice, staying in Abnegation instead of moving to Dauntless." She silently nods and continues climbing. Only then, do I realize how far up we are.

I must've been breathing a bit harshly since Tris asks, "Are you all right, Tobias?"

I stare wide-eyed at her and reply, "Are you _human, _Tris? Being up this high…" I gulp for air. "It doesn't scare you at all?"

Thankfully we finally reach the platform and sit. Based on her climbing, it looks like she's done this before.

I crouch and press my back to the metal support, breathing heavily. "You're afraid of heights," Tris states. Then she asks, "If you're afraid of heights, why did you follow me?"

I easily answer, "To make sure you stay safe." My answer clearly catches her off guard, but she just looks toward the city. She says, "We're not high enough."

What?

She stands up and says, "I'm going to climb."

I groan, "Tris.."

She responds, "You don't have to follow me."

I plainly state, "Yes, I do." I sigh and continue with her. I shake my head and mutter, "All this for a game."

While she's climbing, I look up at her and wonder what her results were.

After climbing for a while, she points somewhere and says, "See that?"

I stop climbing and look. I see a tiny pulsing light on the ground." I smile and respond, "Yeah."

She looks over her shoulder at me. We are so close, I almost forget how high we are. She clears her throat and says, "Um, start climbing down. I'll follow you."

I nod and start climbing down. Then I hear her crying out my name, "Tobias!"

I see the bar under her foot falling, and her foot is trying to find another place to land on. But we both know there's nothing there.

I shout out, "Hold on!" I finish climbing down and shout out, "Jump down!"

She looks at me as if I'm crazy, and honestly, I can't blame her. She sucks in a deep breathe and jumps. I wait to hear her scream, but it never comes. Instead, she jumps into my arms, perfectly safe.

She's still shaking in my arms when I ask her, "Are you all right?"

She replies, "Yes, I'm all right."

I know it's the wrong time, but I start laughing. She is still in my arms and stares at me as if I'm crazy. I can't blame her, but she joins in. After a while, we stop laughing, and we finally notice that she's still in my arms. I awkwardly set her down. I clear my throat before I say, "Let's go back to our team."

She nods.

**Please leave a review!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

We run back to find our team, hiding in the carousel while continuously bickering. I roll my eyes while Tris shakes her head. Then the guy, who picked the team members, came up to Tris and asks, "Where were you?! The members were being too noisy!"

Tris responds, "Hey, you're the instructor; you have to take control."

He sighs and asks again, "Where were you though?"

She replies, "We went they are."

He blinks and asks, "We?"

"Yes, while you guys were arguing, we climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team," Tris states.

"What do you want to do now, then?" the guy asks.

"First, get the others in order already I'll give the plan then," Tris says.

He nods and proceeds to tell the initiates to shut up. While he quiets them down, I ask her, "Who is he?"

She answers, "Uriah. He's a Dauntless-born, and we became friends during initiation."

"Just friends, right?" I think when she finishes.

After the team settles down, Tris gives the plan, instructing the team to split in half so four of us can go to the right side of the pier and the other three to the left. She explains, "The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get the flag."

I have to admit; that's a really smart plan. I join Tris in the group going to the right along with Uriah. We reach the end of the pier and slow down to make our footsteps quiet. Then we hide and wait for our team to shoot.

Then we hear a chorus of yells and paintballs being shot. Our team has charged, the other team runs to meet us, and the flag is almost unguarded. Uriah aims and shoots the last guard in the thigh. The guard throws his gun to the ground in a tantrum. I run and grab the flag from a tree branch. Our team shouts in triumph and everyone crowds around me, grabbing my arm to make the flag higher.

After the shouting dies down, Tris goes to talk with Uriah. I stand on the sidelines, watching them. Suddenly, an initiate girl comes up. I stop watching Tris and just look at the girl's hand touching my arm. She gives me a flirtatious smile, and I brush her hand off. Even then, she doesn't take the hint. She asks, "What's your name?"

But before I can answer, I feel something strike my bottom. I look up to find Tris grinning with a paintball gun in her hand. I narrow my eyes and pick up my gun, then chase after her. While chasing her, I hear her laughing. That only makes me more determined to shoot her even more. I pick up my pace and find her climbing over a wall. I grit my teeth and climb over. I eventually find her slowing down; she's getting tired. I am a little tired myself, but determined to get revenge. Then we face each other. I start shooting her first before anything else, and Tris returns them, laughing. When we finally run out of paintballs, we are very colorful and laughing. I ask, "Why did you shoot me?"

She looks at me and replies, "That girl was asking for your name."

Wait, is she jealous?

Tris continues, "You can't tell them your real name; it's too Abnegation."

Something in me deflates, but I accept it. "Okay, then what's my "Dauntless" name?"

Tris sits for a while, thinking before settling for "Amar."

We quietly sit together, our hands almost touching. While staring at her, I wish to have her lean on me. I almost offer when she gets up to brush off the dust on her pants.

"We need to go now if we want to leave before tonight," Tris says.

I nod in agreement and follow. Apparently everyone left already, and it will only be me and Tris riding the train tonight.

We jump on the train and quietly sit next to each other. Tris must've been tired because she falls asleep, with her head on my shoulder. My heart warms up, and I smile while leaning my head on hers and closing my eyes.

I eventually wake up from my little nap and see we're almost back at the Dauntless faction. I nudge her to wake up, and she sleepily gets up. I worry she won't be able to jump off, so I take her hand and help her. While holding her hand, I finally notice how small she is. I take another look at her and wonder, "How can such a small girl be so brave?"

She sleepily points out her dorm, and I pick her up to take her there. After I set her on her bed, I sit on the floor and succumb to my sleepiness.

**Please Review!:)**

**I really hope you like this chapter! Here's an Allegiant question: how was it? Did you like it? Okay, I know you guys probably didn't like the ending, but was it good other than that?**

**I just finished the Infernal Devices series and am now starting City of Lost Souls (well after my homework) and will probably start on the Matched series. What will you guys read after the Divergent series? **


End file.
